


Benefits

by Killermanatee



Series: sexy fic prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Farley/TJ, Lower deck crew, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Voyager RP, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: TJ puts on a show for Farley.





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr there is a wonderful group of Voyager RP blogs. Two of them are Tricia Jenkins and Farley Jakobsdottir who happen to have a sexy little affair going on. They have totally stolen my heart. Make sure to check them out. 
> 
> Here is my version of what an encounter between them could look like.

It isn’t often that I am this exhausted at the end of my day. But a good bout of red alert, and your ship almost being blown to pieces, sure does the trick.

So when TJ messages me to see if I want some company, my first instinct is to decline and instead crawl into bed. But then again, she’s the posterchild for easy-going, uncomplicated friendship. A friendship with benefits, that is. And dear God are those some benefits.

I make a half-serious attempt at cleaning my quarters, picking up some discarded clothes and shoving them in the hamper and even manage to put most of my stuff back on the shelves.

Not enough that being fired on makes you fear for your life, but then you’re also left tidying up the crap that’s been thrown all over. Note to self: When you make it back home, avoid further space travel.

I give the room a once-over. What am I even doing? Not like TJ is gonna inspect how I live.

So instead I allow myself to indulge in the rare treat of a glass of blood wine and change into shorts and a tight top, somewhat presumptuously deciding against underwear. I fall onto my recliner, where the warmth of the wine does a marvelous job of relaxing me.

When the door chime finally sounds, I’m blissfully intoxicated. Not enough to be drunk, but there’s a nice softness to the world around me.

“Come in,” I call.

TJ steps in, a bowl of fruit in hand and still in uniform. “Hey there,” she walks right over and puts the bowl on the table before she plops onto my couch. “What a day.”

I hum in agreement. “I am done with red alerts. Let’s not do those anymore.”

She grins and pops a strawberry in her mouth. “I’ll mention it in our next conn-briefing.”

Her eyes fall on the glass in my hands. “What are you drinking?”

“Blood wine.”

One eyebrow wanders towards her hairline. “Must have been an even worse day down in the lab.”

“Oh shut up.” I tease and empty the rest of my drink. The burn of it runs down my esophagus, into my stomach, where it settles pleasantly. This may not be the good stuff, but it certainly gets the job done.

She takes off her shoes and jacket and puts her feet up on the table. “Nah, I won’t judge.”

I eye her relaxing on my couch. Her head is reclined, exposing her delicate long neck and her breasts are pushed out, the material of the undershirt tight across them.

I don’t think the blood wine is the only reason I’m so warm.

TJ stretches, and the way she moves, she must be aware of how sinuous she looks when she does it.

I really just wanted to hang out with her but suddenly I’m incredibly turned on.

She raises her head and when she looks at me, the arousal must be obvious on my features. Well, or my painfully hard nipples gave me away.

She shoots me a smug look. “See something you like?”

“I kinda want to see much more of what I like.”

“I think I can do that.” She pulls her turtleneck over her head to reveal her standard issue tank. Better already. She tosses the shirt at me. “I thought you were tired.”

I shrug. “I’m never too tired to watch you.”

She eats another strawberry and very intentionally runs her tongue over it first. Such a tease.

“Come on,” I urge, “keep going.”

That woman knows how to strip. She stands up and with the slowest possible movement tugs her tank from the waistband and pulls it up to reveal first her tight stomach and then her lacy, very much _not_ standard issue bra. Then she turns and pushes her pants down over her hips, taking her underwear with it, bending at the waist, and I groan at the sight of bare her ass.

When she stands back up, she unhooks her bra, tosses it aside and turns around, gloriously naked.

TJ looks like a dream. She’s tall and defined, with legs my short self can only dream of. She also has the most gorgeous breasts I have ever seen. They’re large but perky and she has the cutest pink nipples.  

She runs her hands up her thighs, over her stomach until she cups her breasts, her hands much too small to encompass them. She teases her nipples into hard peaks and I slip one hand into my shorts. No need to be coy around her.

She keeps looking right at me, confident and challenging while she continues to run her hands over those sexy curves.

I place my empty glass on the floor and recline, making it easier to touch myself.

She looks at the movements of my hand. “Would you like some help with that?”

I shake my head. “Nope. I just want to watch.”

Her stance widens slightly and one of her hands slides between her thighs. I moan in reply.

“Sit back down,” I instruct.

She gracefully takes her seat across from me, looking almost proper with her closed knees and straight posture.

“None of this. Get comfortable. And spread your legs.”

She reclines and her thighs fall open just enough to let me see her glistening folds. The sight makes me moan and sends a wave of moisture down to my center. Her fingers are busy at her breasts again, trailing lightly around her nipples and I can almost feel her soft skin against my tongue.

“You know,” she says, “as much as I love giving you a show, do you think you could do the same for me?”

I take off my shirt and congratulate myself for not wearing a bra.

When my breasts come into view, TJ hums in response. “So hot.”

“Same to you. Now how about you give me a better look. Let me see that pretty cunt.”

Following my request causes her to be spread somewhat obscenely, making her look wanton and just so fucking sexy. Without further thought I raise my hips to pull off my shorts, and stroke myself.

“You look amazing. All flushed and wet. Rub a finger through your slit and then lick it. Tell me what you taste like.”

The path of her hand down her body is slow and deliberate while she holds my gaze with hooded eyes.

She trails her index finger through her folds and moans. It may be a little exaggerated but I don’t care because that noise goes straight to my spine.

Then her tongue snakes out, taking a long lick before she sucks her digit in between her lips.

“Mhhhh,” she moans, “tastes like you’re really missing out.”

Her cheeky response makes me grin. “Maybe later.”

Looking straight at me she places her hand on her mound, sliding slippery fingers all over herself. “Are you sure you want to wait, Farles?” One finger slips into her channel. “Because it feels really good. All wet and hot.”

“You are such a tease. Let me see you come and then we can check if I can do it better.”

Stroking my folds, I watch her stretching herself with another finger. Her free hand is still squeezing her breasts and her abs are tight. God I love how easy it is to read the arousal on her.

“Are you thinking about me between your legs?” I ask her.

In reply, she just nods and a small whimper leaves her lips.

“Last week at the movie that’s all I thought about. You were wearing that short number that showed so much of your thigh. And then you naughty thing weren’t even wearing panties.”

Her hips have begun to thrust back and forth while she fucks herself with her elegant long fingers. She’s so close.

“It got me so damn hot to slip my hand in between your thighs, but I really wanted to get down on the floor, suck on your clit and make you come with all those people around.”

With her thumb rubbing circles onto her clit she moans loudly, her head falls back, and her muscles ripple with the force of her orgasm coursing through her.

I drink her in, her strained posture, one hand on her cunt and the other holding tightly onto her breasts. When she comes, it’s with her whole body, head to toe. I love bringing her there but there is just something about getting to watch all of her on display for me.

She is still panting when she slumps back onto the couch, her fingers rubbing slowly between her legs. With a sigh her eyes open. I have such a weakness for that crooked post-orgasmic smile on her lips.

Fuck it, I can’t stay away from her any longer. And why should I?

So in a few short strides I’m at the couch and sink onto my knees to either side of her hips. With my hands in her tousled hair, I lean in and her lips are so soft, so sweet against mine. TJ slips her arms around me, pressing me to her chest, our bodies molding into each other in that perfect way we fit together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a lovely anon who requested TJ/Farley and the sex prompts #46 (Hands slowly explore all her curves) and #20 (I want to watch you come)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
